Replica Elite Soldier
Wearing a burgundy and black uniform with a white hockey-style face mask with glowing orange eyes, Replica Elite Soldiers are a type of Replica Soldier seen in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Replica Elite Soldiers only show up at the very end of ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, guarding the entrance to the Vault. Unlike most other Replica soldiers, Elites wear no headgear, instead displaying a bone-white hockey-style mask. Their eyes glow with a distinct orange light. Replica Elite Soldiers, being the best of the best Replica units, are tougher and more heavily armored than any of the previous Replica soldiers found in the game. Their health and armor are comparable to the Point Man's, and on Extreme difficulty, they have approximately the same level of durability as the player. It takes twelve shots from a G2A2 Assault Rifle or seventeen shots from a RPL Sub-Machinegun to kill an Elite. In fact, Elites can survive a direct hit from the Type-7 Particle Weapon or MP-50 Repeating Cannon (although a second hit will finish them off, and occasionally a headshot from Type-7 can still score kill). Elites can even survive a direct hit from a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade, although the blast will usually stun them for a few seconds, allowing the player to finish them off with a quick burst of weapons fire. Sixteen Replica Elites appear in the game, five of which are carrying MP-50 Repeating Cannons. The rest use a mix of G2A2 Assault Rifles and 10mm HV Penetrators. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Replica Elite Soldiers appear as a regular enemy in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, mixed in with the other Replica soldiers. The Point Man will often find one or two Elites accompanying squad of regular Replica soldiers into battle. There are several squads made up exclusively of Elites in Extraction Point's last few levels, most commonly in Interval 05 - Extraction Point - Malignancy and the Epilogue. Elites no longer carry special weapons such as the MP-50 Repeating Cannon, but still have somewhat better health and armor than other Replica troops. They are typically armed with G2A2 Assault Rifles or VK-12 Combat Shotguns, but a few carry 10mm HV Penetrators or ASP Rifles. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Elite Soldiers appear a few times, leading Replica Desert Soldiers into combat against the Sergeant. They are mostly encountered in final part of Interval 07. One body of an Elite can be seen in the sewers with two dead ATC Security Guards, all of them likely victims of the Nightcrawlers. Trivia *In ''F.E.A.R. 2, Replica Elite Soldiers are succeeded by more heavily armored but less well-armed Replica Elites. *They don't seem to speak to each other. *They wear the exact same hockey-style mask as Replica Snipers Gallery F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Replica_Forces_(101).jpg Replica Elite Soldiers (3).jpg Replica Elite Soldiers (5).jpg F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (10).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (9).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (8).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (7).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (6).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (5).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (4).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (3).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (2).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (1).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (15).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (14).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (13).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (12).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Elite Soldiers (11).png F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Soldiers (2).jpg Replica Elite Troop (1).jpg Replica Elite Soldiers (1).jpg Replica Elite Soldiers (2).jpg es:Soldados Elite Replica Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers